The Plus And Minus of Bad Fanfiction
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: Sometimes bad fanfiction may not always be a bad thing... summary fail  Rated T for sexual innuendo and language.


**Author's Note**

Hello all you wonderful people~!

Forgot to mention this before, but there's a new poll up on my page. I really would appreciate itif you guys answered it!

...I really shouldn't be uploading this xD and that's because of two reasons:

1) I'm currently typing this at school with the teacher about ten feet away. She hasn't said anythign yet, so I suppose I'm good...for now.

2) This really is jsut random drabble. Seriously, I was bored yesterday and I wanted to get over writer's block so i just started typing random s**t. This is one of the more...sensible things I wrote, and if you read this, you'll see why that scares me.

I wasn't originally going to upload this, but I didn't wanna not upload anything for a while and have people think I'm dead. So just think of this as a little filler. I promise the next thing to come up will be the next chapter of Drunken Decisions, So just be patient~! =^w^=

Hope you enjoy! reviews, good or bad, make my writer's block cringe in fear!

Love you all soo much! *heart*

Note: Capitalization errors present to present typing speed

* * *

Sora snarled as he scrolled down the infinite list of stories on the web page. He rested his head on his palm and read summary after summary, each one worse than the last. he finally got fed up with it and closed out of the website before he went into a fit or rage. He opened up AIM and hoped Riku would be on.

Keybearer47 has logged on.

Silverette is online.

Keybearer47: WHY DOES NO ONE KNOW HOW TO WRITE FANFICTION? ==##

Silverette: ...Hi to you too.

Keybearer47: *Sigh* sorry. I just got finished reading through a shitload of fanfics...on us.

Silverette:...You actually read them?

Keybearer47: Only the summaries. And. They. Suck!

Keybearer47: they're all either completly uncreative, waay too unrealistic, or just...shit! I could barley find one that didn't make me wanna throw Up!

Keybearer47: there was actually one where we were faires. Faries, Riku! As if my character needed to be any more gay!

Silverette: Well, that's what happens when you sell your soul to the gaming industry. *shrugs*

Keybearer47: What I don't understand is why the hell I'm always the uke. Am I really that much of a bitch?

Sliverette: LOL, you're the default uke? Awesome xD

Keybearer47: shut up, you jackass! it doesn't make any sense-_you're _the one that looks like a friken girl!

Sliverette: Don't be jealous of my natural beauty. *flips hair*

Keybearer47: We both know you were wearing a wig, drop it ==

Silverette: At least I didn't dye my hair and saturate it with hair gel...and still do it to this day!

Keybearer47: shut up! I like it this way! *pouts*

Silverette: Hey, if my uke wants to look like a porcupine, I've got no problem with that. *pets*

Keybearer47: IM NOT YOUR UKE, DAMMIT! *bites hand*

Silverette: Ow!...Feisty little thing, aren't we?

Keybearer47: I am so beating your ass up when I see you next ==

silverette: Oh please. Everyone knows that the uke can't beat up the seme; They're too busy cooking for them and waiting for them to get back from work.

Keybearer47:...WHEN THE FUCK DID I TURN INTO A HOUSEWIFE?

Silverette: The second I thought of you in a frilly pink apron.

Keybearer47: *blushes* asshole...

Silverette:...Are you actually blushing?

Keybearer47: noshutup.

Silverette:...You are, aren't you? OMG, you really are an uke xDDD

Keybearer47: I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS! =/=

Silverette: Mhm, sure you do. ;)

Keybearer47: Grrr...

Silverette: ...*laughing ass off*

Keybearer47:...What? o.o

Silverette: I'm reading the summaries for these fics x'DDDDDD

Keybearer47:...You're reading ours, aren't you?

Silverette: Yes. And apparently, I'm related to Leon...

Silverette: I can't wait to tell him that. xDD

Keybearer47: Apparently, I'm related to Cloud...ew.

Keybearer47: like I need to be related to that queen. I still can't fathom how he acts so serious and strait in his roles when he's actually the gayest thing this side of the solar system.

Silverette: Good acting coach?

Keybearer47: I guess...

Sliverette: Awww, there's one with you as a kitten! so cute! x3

Keybearer47: WOULD YOU STOP BEING A PERVERT, PLEASE?

Silverette: Oh c'mon, you know you'd love to be my little kitten. ;)

Keybearer47:you really are asking to be killed, you know that?=/=

Silverette: Yes, yes I do. It's worth it xD

Silverette: You know I love you, babe. *kisses*

Keybearer47:...idiot. =/=

Silverette: ^w^

Silverette: Well, it's official, i'm horny.

Silverette: I'll be there in about 10 minutes, okay?

Keybearer47:w-what? how can you say something like that so causally?

Silverette: Would you like me to go into detail?

Keybearer47:no! The last time you did, Roxas read it and still wont let me live it down. =/=

Silverette: Alright then. xDD

Silverette: I'll be there soon, okay?

Keybearer47:...fine. Horny bastard.

Silverette: Love you~

Silverette has logged off.

Keybearer47:...love you too.

Keybearer47 has logged off.


End file.
